Feathertail
Feathertail is a beautiful, slender silver tabby she-cat with river blue eyes and a feathery tail. History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :She and Stormkit were born, but in the process Silverstream, their mother, died. She had had the kits before her time, and lost too much blood when giving birth to them. :The two kits were disputed over for a short time by ThunderClan, as they were Graystripe's product of disloyalty to ThunderClan. They were fostered by Goldenflower, a ThunderClan queen. She and Stormkit were taken to RiverClan after an argument on which Clan should keep them, because Graystripe went with them and gave them to RiverClan. In RiverClan they were cared for by Greenflower, a queen, because she had lost kits, and later they were cared for by Mosspelt. Rising Storm :Feathertail has a very minor role in this book - since she is a kit she isn't even mentioned in the Allegiances. She continues to live in RiverClan with Stormkit and Graystripe, still being cared for by Greenflower and Mosspelt. A Dangerous Path :She continued to live in RiverClan; when Graystripe realized that his true loyalties lay with ThunderClan, he decided to go back to live with his birth Clan, after a battle against them. She and her brother were alright when he didn't come back, after they knew he wasn't dead. She and her brother Stormkit, who were almost ready to begin their apprenticeship, felt that they belonged in their mother's Clan, and remained in RiverClan. The Darkest Hour :She became Featherpaw, being mentored by Mistyfoot. :In The Darkest Hour, Featherpaw and her brother, Stormpaw, are taken prisoner by Tigerstar along with Stonefur and Mistyfoot for being half-Clan cats. The four cats are kept in an old den and starved until Tigerstar decides to bring out Stonefur and the two apprentices. He was going to have them all executed, but Stonefur challenges him by saying his loyalty has never wavered and there is no reason for this brutality. Tigerstar in turn challenges him back, and tells him to prove his loyalty by killing both her and Stormpaw. Stonefur refuses, so Tigerstar orders Darkstripe to kill him. Stonefur puts up a heroic fight and, though half-starved, actually gets the better of his opponent, until Blackfoot joins the fray and succeeds in slaying him. Featherpaw and Stormpaw are led back to their prison, where they relay the sad news to Mistyfoot. :All three cats are later rescued and brought to ThunderClan by Ravenpaw, Graystripe, and Firestar. They were welcomed into ThunderClan, since their father was in the Clan, though not all the cats knew that. Since the three cats were in different territory, Graystripe offered to help train her and Stormpaw with Mistyfoot. When the time came for all four Clans to fight against BloodClan, she and Stormpaw, along with Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, and Tawnypaw, killed Bone the vicious BloodClan deputy, by using the leap-and-hold fighting technique and outnumbering him after he had murdered the beloved ThunderClan deputy, Whitestorm. After the fight with BloodClan was over, Featherpaw and Stormpaw decided to return to RiverClan and said their good-byes to Graystripe before they left. Firestar also informed her and Stormpaw that their father is the new ThunderClan deputy. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :At a first and only Gathering taking place in Firestar's Quest, Firestar notices Feathertail and Stormfur, whose warrior names had been announced at the previous Gathering. Graystripe is very happy for them and is constantly telling others they are his kits. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Feathertail was chosen by Oakheart of StarClan, the former RiverClan deputy to be the RiverClan cat to go on the journey to speak with Midnight. Oakheart asked Bluestar, referring to Feathertail, "Was she not well mentored?" This was because she had been mentored by their kit, Mistyfoot. Her brother, Stormfur, accompanied her on the journey to protect her, as he feared for her safety. When Squirrelpaw is stuck in "fence stuff", while the others are arguing, Feathertail calmly gets her out, rubbing chewed-up dock leaves on her fiery pelt. :During the journey, Feathertail fell in love with WindClan's chosen cat, Crowpaw. She was the only one who understood Crowpaw and saw past his grumpiness. She knew he had a soft side, and just wanted to prove to the other cats that he was as brave and strong as any warrior. It is mentioned by Brambleclaw that Feathertail was probably the only cat that could call Crowpaw a stupid furball and get away with it. Moonrise :Feathertail's love for Crowpaw becomes more apparent. He almost never leaves her side, and throughout the whole book Stormfur is angry because he doesn't approve of their relationship. She also teaches Crowpaw how to fish when they are in the mountains. :Feathertail was the subject of the Tribe of Rushing Water's prophecy, which said that a silver cat would come to save them from the mountain lion, Sharptooth. Sharptooth had terrorized the Tribe for moons, and had picked off cats one by one with ease. The Tribe thought the cat was Stormfur, and took him as a prisoner so he could save them, but when Sharptooth attacked the Tribe, Feathertail had reached the ceiling for safety and saw Crowpaw cornered by Sharptooth. To save Crowpaw (and the entire Tribe), she dislodged a stalactite from the ceiling, impaling Sharptooth but sacrificing herself. Stormfur and Crowpaw had grieved for her. It was then that the Tribe realized the silver cat had been Feathertail. She was buried by the Tribe's waterfall which was one of the Tribe's greatest honors. Dawn :At the end of Dawn, she watched Crowpaw receive his warrior name, Crowfeather, as a spirit with her mother, Silverstream. He was granted special permission by Tallstar to choose the second half of his name, instead of letting the leader choose, and wanted to remember Feathertail, thus choosing -feather. Starlight :She was at the Moonpool when Leafpaw discovered it. She gave her a message for Leafpaw to take to Crowfeather, and revealed that she walks with both StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting Revealed on page 266 in Starlight. Twilight :Since Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan, she came to Leafpool in a dream saying that RiverClan will face danger from Twolegs. Leafpool was scared when the spirit came to her, because she thought she was mad about the young medicine cat's affections for Crowfeather. Feathertail reassured Leafpool, saying she wanted Crowfeather to be happy, and that it is possible for him to love more than one cat in his lifetime. Sunset :In Sunset, she appears to Leafpool in a dream, and guides her to the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Willowpaw. Thus, Leafpool is responsible for Willowpaw's training in receiving and understanding signs from StarClan, since Mothwing could not do it herself for her disbelief in StarClan. In the Power of Three Series ''Outcast :Leafpool and Jaypaw see her taking prey to The Tribe of Rushing Water, because they need her help and she is part of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, along with StarClan, so she is able to reach the Tribe. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Feathertail is still in love with Crowfeather. When the ThunderClan/StarClan cats were discussing about the third cat, she, a RiverClan/StarClan/Tribe of Endless Hunting cat, appears because of her love for Crowfeather. In the Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior :She appeared along with Silverstream to Graystripe in a dream, telling him that his son, Stormfur, was still alive. She assures him that she is safe and happy with her mother. Family Members Mother: ::Silverstream - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: ::Graystripe - Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfather: ::Crookedstar - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: ::Oakheart - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: ::Stormfur - Living (As of Eclipse) Half-sisters: ::Briarpaw - Living (As of Sunrise) ::Blossompaw - Living (As of Sunrise) Half-brother: Bumblepaw - Living (As of Sunrise) Tree Lilystem---------Unknown Tom | ----------------------------------------------------- | | Bluestar-------Oakheart Crookedstar---------------Unknown She-cat | | ------------------------------------ ------ | | | | Mosskit Stonefur Mistyfoot----------Unknown Tom Silverstream-------------Graystripe | | -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- | | | | | | Reedwhisker ???? ???? ???? 'Feathertail ' Stormfur--------Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) References Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Outcast characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters